


Don't Feed the Stray

by soprana



Series: Stray Series [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I hope a very un-problematic vampire story, Lucy just isn't having it, Natsu is a dork, garlic - Freeform, puns and vampire stereotypes ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprana/pseuds/soprana
Summary: ‘For the last time, stop asking me to “go out for a meal. I know you’re a vampire, so I’m pretty damn sure of what you mean by that’





	Don't Feed the Stray

“No.”

“Lucy, please?”

“Still no.”

“Why not?” He finally huffed, straddling the tree branch he perched on as he peered into her window anxiously. Pink hair shadowed by her desk lamp light, the man remained scarily still even in the twilight breeze. Unnaturally balanced and intent, eyes gleaming emerald with barely restrained hunger as he took in one slow inhale, tasting the body mist of the woman within the bedroom.

The flavor of plumeria, citrus, and the intense but steady beat of her heart coated his tongue, fingers turning white as he gripped the bark in order to calm himself.

“You are doing it again.” The blonde woman snorted, sending him a very unamused glance from her writing desk. She was still garbed in her work uniform, the ‘Office Depot’ patch on her red vest needing patching itself.

Every afternoon she came home, and every night he would appear like a cat that returns after you feed it once…except she never fed him: yet.

Natsu, he introduced as his name, the friendly neighborhood creeper that suddenly had a craving for tall, busty, and blonde.

“Doing what?” The pink haired man croaked, blinking dazedly and bringing his eyes back to the calm onyx color that she was comfortable with. His lips still remained parted, pointed canines glinting in the moonlight as he continued to breath with his mouth, tasting the very air around him. With a thick swallow, he tilted his head at her cold glare.

“That thing you do. It is like you are sampling me. Stop it.” She hissed, her right hand pausing to make a punctuation mark on her mother’s letter. He wore the same outfit, a sleeveless vest of black and gold, a white scarf around his neck. Though, she knew what the fabric hid. A long scar, given to Natsu by his own hands in a desperate attempt to stall his fate.

He told her everything one late night when her thoughts of her past created tears. He meant it as a comfort, but to her it was a promise. A promise that he would stay, even when she lied and said she never wanted him around.

“You never answered my question, Lucy. Why?” The man prompted, leaning close but never entering the window, inspecting her interior decor with a curious silence as she slammed her pen down in irritation. Fixing blazing brown eyes on her peeper by the window, Lucy hissed out with a small flush at the intensity of his gaze.

“Natsu, stop asking me to go out for a meal. I know you’re a vampire, so I’m pretty damn sure of what you mean by that.”

It was true. Of all the men she dreamed of, she got a vampire with little manners or romance on his mind. Never mind that vampires were real but one hung out on her doorstep and climbed up to her window every night, never entering because she gave no explicit permission and never reflecting an image in her dresser mirror.

Yet, he still asked her out 'for a meal’ every night with a childish grin and a seductive growl to his voice. The woman wasn’t stupid and she preferred to donate blood to an official blood bank, not a mythical blood sucking creature that was supposed to turn into bats and hate the sunlight. Though, the bat thing was a myth, as Natsu grew sour at the fact that he could not transform into the nocturnal creature when Lucy asked about vampire facts.

He never even wanted to become a vampire and tried to claw out the venom that caused his eternal life.

The vampire snorted in amusement, licking his lips with a near sinful heated look as he sent Lucy a hum of thought. “Well, you won’t be on the menu…unless you wanna be.”

Her cheeks down to her chest burned red in embarrassment at the remark, looking down to her parchment as his breathy chuckle echoed around her room.

“You can pick where we go. I promise I’ll behave.” He assured after a pause, looking hopeful as Lucy sighed and stood up, walking over to stand before the window with a warm smile.

“I can pick?” She whispered softly, her heart racing at the bold behavior and knowing Natsu was going crazy at the sound of the lively thumping in her chest.

He leaned closer, lips parting as he stared with utter rapture, only able to hum agreement as he stared directly at her. A human entrancing a vampire, how absurd.

But, her hair glittered a brighter gold than any goblet he had collected over the centuries and her scent was more intoxicating than any of the humans he had encountered. She was vexing, a puzzle piece of wealth, and he felt the urge to collect her and keep her for years to come.

If only she made his Mind Compulsion easy. He couldn’t exert his will over her mind like he could others.

With a warm smile, she nearly leaned out the window, enough for him to feel the warmth of her skin and taste the sweat on her clavicle.

“Italian. I like my noodles with extra garlic.”

And then she slammed the window hard enough to hurt his ears, taking his balance and sending him toppling to the ground with no shred of grace, landing head first in her row of lilies and petunias.


End file.
